naruto_shokubaifandomcom-20200214-history
Tool List
'''Tools''' Tools are things that shinobi use with in a battle, they aren't necessarily weapons but they can be very beneficial. A Tool is something that is generally carried by hand and has generally one function to serve. A tool can be something such a as a poison, or a rope. Something that can do damage or get you out of stick situations. '''Weapons''' Weapons are things that shinobi use that generally help them in combat. Weapons come in various shapes and sizes, some weapons are even a custom to certain users. Weapons are generally something that are used to caused damage or seriously injure someone or something. Weapons can range from being something super small such as a makabishi or something a lot larger such a scythe. '''Why are they important?''' Tools and weapons are used all among shinobi, most shinobi hold atleast one or two tools/weapons upon them. The types of tools can vary just as shinobi can, there is tools for just about any type of ninja out there, anywhere from an academy student to a medical ninja, to the kage. Weapons and tools also give a very big helping hand with in combat, even though ninja have ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, weapons/tools are still a handy thing to have. '''Weight System ''' - [PLEASE READ] '''''NS''' offers something different and unique when it comes to utilizing tools in the field of battle. Instead of using a trivial point system or something similar for how many weapons and tools one can carry, we are taking a more realistic approach by applying a '''weight''' limit to each character by both class and strength.'' '''D Class - '''Maximum weight of 15 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 16-18 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 19+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''D+ Class '''- ''' '''Maximum weight of 18 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 19-22 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 23+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''C Class''' - ''' '''Maximum weight of 21 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 22-25 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 26+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''C+ Class''' - Maximum weight of 24 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 25-28 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 29+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''B Class''' - Maximum weight of 27 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 28-30 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 31+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''B+ Class '''- Maximum weight of 30 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 31-34 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 35+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''A''' '''Class''' - Maximum weight of 33 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 34-37 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 38+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''A+ Class''' - Maximum weight of 36 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 37-40 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 41+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. '''S''' '''Class''' - Maximum weight of 40 pounds. Exceed the limit and reach 41-44 pounds and lose 1 point in speed. Exceed the limit and reach 45+ pounds and lose 2 '''whole''' points in speed. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''''If you have 5 (maximum) points in strength, this system is obsolete to you. if you have 4, increase all weight caps by 2 lbs.''''' '''The different Types of Tools and Weapons''' '''[[wikipedia:Bow_and_arrow|Arrows]]: 0.5 lbs.''' '''[[wikipedia:Bō|Bo]] : '''3 '''lbs. '''(Wooden) 6 '''lbs. '''(Steel, metal) '''[[wikipedia:Bow_and_arrow|Bow]]: 6 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Blade Chakra Blade]: 4 lbs.''' (per pair) '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Triple-Bladed_Claw Chakra Enhance Triple-Bladed Claw]: 6 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Exploding_Tag Explosive Tag]: 0.5 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Bomb Flash Bomb]: 1 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Shuriken Fuma Shuriken]: 5 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Folding_Fan Giant Folding Fan]: 10 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Injection_Shot_Sniper Injection Shot Sniper]: 8 lbs.''' '''[[wikipedia:Katana|Katana]]: 8 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai Kunai]: 1 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kusarigama Kusarigama]: 6 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Makibishi Makibishi]: 0.5 lbs.''' '''[[wikipedia:Nunchaku|Nunchaku]]: 5 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet Puppet]: (Put in custom puppet request to have its weight determined)''' '''[[wikipedia:Scalpel|Scalpel]]: 1 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scrolls Scroll]: 1 lbs. '''Small), '''3 lbs.''' (Mid-Scroll), '''6 lbs. '''(Large) '''[[wikipedia:Scythe|Scythe]]: 12 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senbon Senbon]: 0.5 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shuriken Shuriken]: 1 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Smoke_Bomb Smoke Bomb]: 1 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sword Sword]: 8 lbs.''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tant%C5%8D Tanto]: 5 lbs.''' '''Questions?''' If you have any questions about any of the weapons click the link to the weapon (The bold word) and check it out. If you still have questions after that feel free to ask one of the higher ups about the weapon. '''Custom Weapons and Tools''' Custom weapons are weapons that are unique to a certain character, either its two weapons mashed up into one or the weapon belongs to a certain clan. In any case you will have to fill out a tool template page. Though ask a higher up before doing this, for the weapon may already be known but just not listed in the tool and weapon list above. There is also certain items in the list above that may need to have a custom tool template filled out. Some of those things would be, poisons, and puppets.